As a technology enabling various information to be provided to a driver in a vehicle without moving the line of sight from a front, a head-up display apparatus projects an image to a transparent plate member that is called a combiner and enables the image to be displayed superimposed to a front view.
Information such as a vehicle speed is normally displayed on the combiner of the head-up display apparatus. When a dangerous object such as a pedestrian or an obstacle is detected, the head-up display apparatus displays a fact that the dangerous object is present to warn a driver (Patent literature 1). In addition, in order to prevent a display for a warning about the presence of the dangerous object from blocking a forward field of vision of the driver and a driving from being hindered, a light is emitted upward from an upper end surface of the combiner, so that a windshield above the field of view of the driver is brightened and a warning about the presence of the dangerous object is given (Patent literature 2).
However, in any technologies, there is a difficulty that it may be difficult for a driver who receives a warning to immediately cope with a dangerous object such as a pedestrian, an obstacle. A width of the combiner is not very large when viewed from a driver. Thus, even when a fact that a dangerous object is present is displayed on the combiner, a position where the dangerous object is present (at least which direction the dangerous object is present in a lateral direction when viewed from the driver) is not displayed. Thus, the warned driver may need to look around the vehicle and search the dangerous object before taking a specific action. The driver may not cope with the dangerous object, immediately.